1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the identification of animals in a control station, or a station for various other functions, or in a passage area.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists identification systems for use in feeding stations or in passage areas which use a badge or a similar item attached to an animal's neck. Such a system includes an emitter system with its own energy source coupled with a magnetic passage detection system to detect the passage of the emitter. The emitter is designed so as to emit a specific identification signal when under the influence of a radio electric activated field generated by the control station. The specific signal from the badge is received by a receiver in the control station. This signal is utilized to activate and track various operations relative to the animal in the control station. The system is complicated and very expensive. Furthermore, it requires periodic inspection of the electrical source in each badge and replacement of the electric source whenever necessary. If this monitoring and replacing operation is not timely conducted, each animal on which the badge is no longer active is not identified when present in the control station.